


Cuddles

by TaekWoonderful



Category: VIXX
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Nothing Sexual, just cute snuggles, stuttering taekwoon, super cute, tired hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekWoonderful/pseuds/TaekWoonderful
Summary: A short cuddle fic with NeoHakyeon's too tired and Taekwoon helps him to bed. However, Hakyeon wants to cuddle with Taekwoon.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hakyeon, it's time to go to bed,” Hakyeon was currently laying on the couch of their shared dorm with his head in Taekwoon’s lap. Taekwoon gently shook Hakyeon’s shoulders to wake him up.  


"Noooooo, Taekwoonie, I wanna stay here!” He squeezes his eyes shut, delaying the inevitable.  


"Come on, if you stay on the couch, you're gonna have stiff joints in the morning,” He pushes Hakyeon’s shoulders a little more.  


“But I'm comfy now! You're really comfy, Woonie!” He proves his point by nestling his head into Taekwoon’s lap. Taekwoon chuckled, he was too cute in his tired state. As much as Taekwoon wants to stay like this, he was tired as well, and craved for his bed.  


“I’m getting up though, so it won't be comfy anymore.”  


“Mmmmmm alright,” Hakyeon was frowning, but Taekwoon knows there's no real anger behind it.  


Taekwoon carefully lifts Hakyeon’s head so he can stand up. He pulls Hakyeon to his feet as well and guides him to Hakyeon's bed. He falls onto his bed with a blissful sigh and curls in on himself for warmth. Taekwoon smiles at the scene. _So cute, but he always is_ , he thinks to himself. Taekwoon starts to his bed when he hears Hakyeon mumble.  


“What did you say, Hakyeon?” He leans towards his friend in order to understand him.  


“C'mere... you're warm and comfy,” Hakyeon’s eyes were half closed and he started making grabbing motions with his hands.  


Taekwoon eyes widened. “…You want me to sleep with you?”  


Hakyeon’s smile was warm and sleepy. “Yeah, now c’mere,” he keeps trying to grab Taekwoon, but he’s just out of reach.  


“Are you sure? Cause I don't know if this is a good idea…”  


“Woonie come on, I'm cold!”  


“…Okay…” Taekwoon can’t believe this is happening.  


Hakyeon turns around so his back is to Taekwoon. Taekwoon tentatively climbs into the bed and pulls the covers over both of them. His heart is pounding and his stomach has butterflies. He didn't want to take advantage of Hakyeon's sleepy state, but his friend insisted...  


Taekwoon lays awkwardly on his side facing away from Hakyeon. Hakyeon glances back and huffs, grabbing Taekwoon's arm and turning him around.  


“Cuddle,” He commands.  


“Y-you want me to cuddle with you?”  


“Mmhm, you're the big spoon,” Hakyeon says it so casually, like they do this every night. Maybe they could… Taekwoon shook his head. Hakyeon is just exhausted tonight, he’ll probably regret this in the morning.  


“Oh, uh, a-alright,” Taekwoon stuttered. He lays his arm over Hakyeon's waist as lightly as possible, and Hakyeon groans out of frustration.  


“Just cuddle!” Hakyeon wraps the arm tightly around his waist and snuggles into Taekwoon's body. Taekwoon's face feels hot. He hopes Hakyeon can't hear his heart beating. He hesitates again, then curls his body to fit behind Hakyeon's.  


"Ahhhh, much better," Hakyeon sighed, "So warm and comfy. G'night, Taekwoonie!"  


"...night, Hakyeon."  


Hakyeon falls back asleep in less than five minutes. Taekwoon, though, couldn't sleep to save his life. He stares at the back of Hakyeon's head, breathing in his shampoo and memorizing the feeling of Hakyeon in his arms. Taekwoon smiles warmly. _This may never happen again, so I need to savor this._ Taekwoon leans his head in and gingerly presses his lips to Hakyeon's head. Taekwoon blushes again, and relaxes into Hakyeon, content.  


In front of him, Hakyeon smiles to himself. _Finally_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after...

”Taekwoonie…”  


“N-gh, five more minutes," he closes his eyes harder, hoping for more sleep.  


“Woonie, come on, I have to pee," a hand caresses Taekwoon's face, then moving to pet his hair. He smiles, and breathes in the scent of Hakyeon…  


Wait. Hakyeon.  


Taekwoon's eyes snap open and find Hakyeon looking up at him fondly. Memories of last night flood into Taekwoon's mind and his face flushes. He looks around at their position. Hakyeon had turned around in his sleep and was tucked into Taekwoon's chest. One hand was currently over Taekwoon's waist while the other was still playing with his hair. Taekwoon's own arms are wrapped around his friend, hugging a little too tightly. Hakyeon didn't seem to mind though.  


Taekwoon was so comfortable, he wishes he could stay like this forever, but he remembers where he is and that Hakyeon said something about needing the bathroom, so he lets go quickly and sits up. Hakyeon chuckles as he gets up, walking over to the bathroom in their dorm.  


As soon as the door shut, Taekwoon falls back onto the bed and covers his eyes with his arm. 'What is happening,' he thinks, _Why didn't I leave as soon as Hakyeon fell asleep? Did I fall asleep before him? Oh god, now it's gonna be awkward between us and he'll never talk to me again cause he knows-_  


”Woonie, you okay?" Hakyeon was back in the room and coming back to bed. Taekwoon sits back up and hid his flushed face from him.  


“Yeah, I'm fine. Uhh, did you get a good sleep?" He even sounds awkward. _Oh no…_  


Hakyeon sits next to him and lays his head on his shoulder, "Mmmhmm, that was the best sleep I've had in ages,” he looks up at his roommate, “We just should just push our beds together and sleep like that every night.”  


Taekwoon freezes. As amazing as that thought was, the idea of sleeping with his friend every night was unbearable. He didn't know if he could take it.  


”Uhhh... yeah... sounds like fun..." he keeps his head down. Hakyeon frowns. He links his arms through Taekwoon’s.  


”Taekwoon," he says, "what's wrong?”  


He won't look at Hakyeon, "N-nothing's wrong.”  


“Then why are you hiding your face?" Hakyeon's hand grabs Taekwoon's chin and tries to lift his face, but Taekwoon refuses, "Woonie, look at me.”  


“Hakyeon," he still doesn't move, but Hakyeon stops at the sound of his name, "I'm sorry, but I can't... sleep with you again.”  


”Mhmm, and why's that?" Hakyeon removes his hand from Taekwoon's chin and places it in his own lap, patiently waiting for Taekwoon's response. 

“Because I-" He finally looks up at Hakyeon, who has a fond smile on his face. _Why is he smiling?_ ”Hakyeon?”  


His friend brings his hand back up to Taekwoon's face, his thumb stroking his jawline. "You know," he remarks, "you're really cute when you're all flustered."

Taekwoon's face becomes even more flushed, if that's possible. "W-what?"

"I said you're cute like this. I've always wanted to tell you that," the hand moves behind Taekwoon's neck and plays with the hairs at the nape. A shiver runs down his spine. Hakyeon slowly moves closer, his eyes hooded and gazing directly into Taekwoon's. "I like you, Woonie," he whispers. "I really, really like you," and he closes the distance between them in a kiss. 

It only lasted a few seconds, but Taekwoon could feel all of Hakyeon’s affection and warmth in the simple kiss. It spread throughout Taekwoon’s body, all the way down to the tips of his toes. When the two broke apart, he could not stop the huge grin from forming on his face. Hakyeon lets out a breathy laugh and hides his face, but Taekwoon sees the small blush on his cheeks. Feeling more confident, he lets his fingertips brush some hair away from Hakyeon’s face, and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I like you too,” he says quietly. Hakyeon looks up and laughs again, still a little red. Taekwoon can’t help but find it absolutely adorable.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Hakyeon says, his hand finding its way back behind his friend’s (boyfriend’s?) neck. He plays with the small hairs again, and this time Taekwoon closes his eyes and fully enjoys it, letting the shiver run through him.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Hakyeon looks almost shy when he speaks, “Sometimes you’re not exactly the easiest guy to read. I mean, I knew you liked me more than most people, but I didn’t know how much until last night.”

“Well, you know now, so what are you gonna do about it?” Taekwoon teases, bringing his face closer to Hakyeon’s.

Hakyeon glances down at his lips and smirks. “This,” and kisses Taekwoon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't going to write a chapter two, but then I saw a comment about it and realized these two needed a cute ending! Thank you for reading!


End file.
